1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing structure of a personal computer, and more particularly to a housing structure of a computer capable of saving the transportation and the packing material costs.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, selling a computer housing is highly competitive and lowly profitable. Therefore, decreasing the cost of the housing material and lowering down the transportation and the packing material costs can increase the competition ability.
For saving the transportation cost, there are some technologies are developed. For example, Taiwan Patent No. 447,719 disclose a structure capable of detaching a computer housing into a several parts and then combining the parts together to be an integral; Taiwan Patent No. 468,811 discloses a sectional industrial computer housing; Taiwan Patent No. 474,423 discloses a tool-free detachable computer housing structure; Taiwan Patent No. 490,123 discloses a sectional computer housing; Taiwan Patent No. 531,142 discloses a sectional housing structure.
Each sectional computer housing mentioned above is allowed to separate into a several components. But, because the components are too many, it is time-consuming to assemble them into a computer housing and the scattering components are also hard to be collected to be a packed-to-be body.